I will be the rain who will wash all your pain
by Lumina Melody18x96
Summary: Yuni a kind and shy girl living in Italy with her mum. She was daughter of legendary scientist Verde and Lal mirch the noble woman who own so many hotel and casino. One day her parent goes bankrupt and his dad is missing because of accident during his experiment. For the sake her own daughter safety Lal transferred her daughter to namimori how will Yuni adapt the situation in her n


Hahahaha well hello it was my frist time make a fic ' iam so scared to post this one since my english is really horrible but well yeah here we go my very frist fiction don't ask me why I'm using such weird couple and sorry for the OOC'ness ! Please don't be so bashfull to me anyways enjoy! I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Yuni a kind and shy girl living in Italy with her mum. She was daughter of legendary scientist Verde and Lal mirch the noble woman who own so many hotel and casino. One day her parent goes bankrupt and his dad is missing because of accident during his experiment. For the sake her own daughter safety Lal transferred her daughter to namimori how will Yuni adapt the situation in her new school? (sorry for bad summary)

Yuni dear, we will going to Japan. Mom work wasn't goes well and mom don't have any money to pay your current school fee's. I'm sorry for being bad mother! the blue haired woman crying. It's okay mom it wasn't your fault cheer up would you? if you cry you will make me sad. Cheer the little girl with her bright smile on her face. With that they moving in Japan. A brunette name Tsuna walk to school with his 2 best friend's Gokudera Hayato and Baseball captain Yamamoto Takeshi. Nee if hear there will be new student in our class. I will kick their ass if they disturbing Tsuna-sama. said the silvernette. Hahaha I don't know if there will be new student anyways it will be fun! said the black-haired man with big grin in his face.

* * *

Attention kid I will introduce new student here, please come in! said nezu sensei. Hello my name is Yuni i come from italy,please take care of me! She bowed and smile. wah her smile so bright like a sun. she so cute I wonder if she single? whisper some student. you can sit beside Yamamoto-kun right there! hai sensei replied the girl. Hey my name is Yamamoto Takeshi I hope we can get along together would you have a school tour after this I will escort you if you want haha said the boy with big grin in his face. Thankyou Yamamoto-san that will be huge help. Haha it's nothing but I'm glad I can help you.

During the break time Yamamoto show the school to Yuni in the middle of their walk they meet Hibari who chasing them because dating in school is against the rule's for that I will bite you to death. *pant ...pant* pheww that was scary ! I'm really sorry for that said the boy. *pant-pant* It's okay and it was fun hahaha! Yamamoto blushed when he saw Yuni smile it was sweet heartwarming and bright he never seen girl with that bright smile. Hey my dad is own Sushi restaurant here would you. Mind to come over and try it I bet you will like them because my dad sushi is the best. Can I come really? said the girl. Sure I would love to see you tonight at our restaurant can you give me your address so I can come. To pick you? Yuni gave the address to Yamamoto and suddenly bell is ringing. Aww time fly so fast I hope I can show the school more to you. It's okay Yamamoto-san there always be tomorrow. Haha you are right well see you tonight! see you tonight. With that they went to their home.

Meanwhile in car how was your day sweetie? It was okay mom today someone ask me to have dinner together. Really? I'm glad you adapt the situation here, said Lal. Yup! replied the girl with smile on her face. At night Yamamoto is ready to pick Yuni. Yuni-san! The blue haired girl hear someone calling her name. I'm coming ! Wow you look so pretty with that dress! T-thankyou said Yuni while blushing. Ara are you had fever why you

* * *

r face is so bright red? N-no I'm not don't worry let's go. During their way to Yamamoto restaurant Yamamoto not realized that he staring at Yuni, in his mind I never meet such fine girl like her she was pretty kind and cute. Yamamoto-san where your dad restaurant? is it still far away from here? Ah nope over there that was our restaurant! Haha so you are the new student who Yamamoto talking about, indeed you are so pretty just like what he said, I hope you want become my daughter in law in the future. Haha you both look great together and this first time my son bring ladies here. Otou-san stop saying non-sense! the teenager blushing madly* after the dinner they Yamamoto dad tell Yuni about Yamamoto childhood which causing Yamamoto blush madly. Well I think it late already Takeshi walk her home! Hai otou-san!

* * *

Yuni-chan I'm sorry about my dad! Nah it's okay your dad so funny I like him my dad is serious type he never home and doesn't care about me all his know is to make formula and new weapon but he is currently missing after his lab explode. Without she knowing tear beggin falling from her eye and suddenly Yamamoto hug her. Don't worry im sure he is care about you and your mom but he just didn't know how to expreas it! Yeah you may be right replied the girl who still crying. Stop crying Yuni-chan I will wash all your pain from your heart so you wont ever cry again. With that word Yamamoto brush his lips in to hers. Mmmpphh..yuni was shocked but she didnt deny it because she like yamamoto too sudenly yuni gasped when yamamoto demand to enter his tongue. They are parting for breath. Would you be my girl Yuni-chan? Yuni shocked but nodded immediately thankyou for wash away all my pain Takeshi-chan


End file.
